


Behind the Scenes

by flootiger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the set of 'One Thing' with One Direction... but mainly Harry and Louis. Plus some sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I'm trying to put everything I've written up on this site, that includes this age old thing. I'm not really part of the 1D fandom so I'm not sure if this even counts but here it is, adding to my AO3 repertoire. Enjoy!

London was both the best place to be, and the worst.   
  
There was a roiling atmosphere which lit the whole city up like an electric current. The rush of traffic and mobs of fans and the iconic honking of black cab horns made it a thrill a minute. Louis loved cities; he loved how busy the whole town was, how millions of lives were running around in a giant metropolitan web. He didn’t even mind the acrid city smell that wafted petrol and cigarettes around like a grimy sauna.   
  
The only thing he  _did_  mind, was the way Harry’s leg kept jittering up and down against his own. If he wasn’t sitting on a make shift bench in their on-set tent in the middle of Trafalgar square he would either shove him of the seat, or jump him.   
  
They were stuck in make-up seats, crammed together so tight in the small space that Louis couldn’t escape Harry even if he wanted to. Besides, he’d get hauled back into his spot in front of the mirrors within three seconds if he tried legging it. The make-up team were a very strict bunch and unfortunately for Louis’ libido, it seemed like the whole of London plus the entire One Direction fanbase had turned up. Louis was not into PDA under the best of circumstances.   
  
“Harry...” He growled, not turning to look at his band mate.   
  
“Can I have extra ketchup?” Harry shouted after one of their assistants with a hopeful grin. “And mayonnaise! What?” He added, turning to Louis.   
  
Louis tried making meaningful eyes down at their legs but Harry merely cocked his head to one side, bemused.   
  
“Ketchup and mayonnaise is one of the great gifts this world has given us,” Harry said, apparently under the illusion Louis was scornful of his condiment taste.   
  
“Yeah I know, I told you about it,” Louis reminded him.   
  
“Oh yeah,” Harry grinned, his eyes crinkling slightly at the edges.   
  
“Harry... could you... not...” Louis didn’t know how to articulate what Harry was so painfully blind to in front of Sasha and Nadine, who were busy prodding them with make-up brushes.   
  
“Declan wants us all together in five.”   
  
Louis started as Zayn stuck his head between Harry’s and his own.   
  
“What’s got you so wired?” Zayn asked, slapping a hand to each of Harry and Louis’ shoulders and flashing a grin at them through the mirror.   
  
Louis shrugged, trying to go for nonchalant. “Too much caffeine?”   
  
“Never enough caffeine,” Zayn said, smiling as he tried to suppress a yawn.   
  
“Oh, can you ask Zoe to get me a coke, too?” Harry turned to ask Zayn and Louis winced as he placed a hand on his thigh. The gesture could have been entirely innocent but Louis stiffened, feeling a familiar warmth spread low in his abdomen.   
  
“Can you boys ever sit still for more than ten seconds?” Sasha tsked as Harry gave a sheepish grin of an apology.   
  
“Ask her yourself, here she is,” Zayn said, propelling himself from their shoulders and moving off to find Liam and Niall.   
  
“Food!” Harry leapt to his feet and grabbed the hotdog Zoe was holding. “And you got me a coke!”   
  
“Hands off greedy boy, this one’s for Louis,” Louis laughed as Zoe held the can of coke out of Harry’s reach and passed it to Louis.   
  
“Thanks,” Louis took the can gratefully and cracked it open.   
  
Beside him, he felt Harry slump back down again in front of a very disgruntled Sasha.   
  
He grinned into the drink when he felt Harry shift around. He could predict what was coming a mile off. Three... two...   
  
One.   
  
“... Can I have some?” Harry asked.   
  
“Get one yourself.”   
  
“He is not moving from this spot for at least another two minutes,” Sasha said sharply.   
  
“You heard the lady,” Harry gave Louis a fake apologetic look and leant in closer. “Please... I’ll give you a bite of my hotdog.”   
  
“I don’t want any hotdog,” Louis said, enjoying toying with his friend.   
  
Harry sat in brooding silence for several seconds, then sat back again and placed his leg right back against Louis’. Louis blanched, trying not to show any visible discomfort. He supposed he  _had_  been playing with fire. It was almost his fault. Almost...   
  
“Fine, I’ll just sit here and eat my hotdog,” Harry opened his lips wide and shoved half the sausage and bun into his mouth. Louis nearly choked up fizzy bubbles when Harry’s eyes connected with his own and he gave the smallest of winks.   
  
“Done!” trilled Nadine.   
  
Louis shot up from his seat and hurried off, leaving Harry behind him in a fit of food-filled cackles.   
  


~~~~

  
  
“I can’t believe we get to stay in a place like this!” Harry cooed as he threw himself onto the hotel room bed.   
  
“We stay in nice places all the time,” Louis said. But all the same he found himself staring round the room, awed by its grandeur. It had been a long day, they’d finished the shoot for ‘One Thing’ that evening and then been rounded up for a string of interviews that led well into the night. Now they’d been put up in a swanky hotel in the centre of London and as per usual, Louis was sharing a room with Harry.   
  
“Not this nice,” Harry said, rolling onto his back and lolling his head over the side of the mattress. “This is probably where Obama comes to stay when he visits London.”   
  
Louis snorted. “Yeah right, he probably sleeps in Buckingham Palace.”  
  
Harry laughed. “Imagine that.”   
  
Louis eyed Harry, sprawled lazily across the sheets. “How long do we have before management come tell us we have to be downstairs for our next interview?”   
  
“Dunno,” Harry shrugged, looking upside down at Louis. “I think we’re done now.” His shaggy hair was tousled against the bedspread and Louis grinned. Perfect.   
  
“I don’t really care anyway. I need to teach you some fucking manners.”   
  
Harry’s eyes widened but Louis didn’t miss the gleam of excitement in his eyes.   
  
“I didn’t mean to!” He yelped as Louis clambered onto the bed, rolling on top of him and pinning him to the mattress.   
  
“I didn’t accuse you of anything,” Louis said, placing both hands either side of Harry’s head. “You’ve clearly got a guilty conscience.”   
  
“I’m just sexually frustrated,” Harry cawed, grinning impishly up at Louis.   
  
Louis leant in close. “How do you think I felt?!”   
  
They shared a hot look before Louis bridged the gap and kissed Harry hard on the lips.  
  
“Horny?” Harry suggested when they broke apart. He looped his arms around Louis’ neck, drawing him close again.   
  
Louis didn’t even need to answer.


End file.
